


lean on me

by badwolfkaily



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Yuni tells Chika he doesn't have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.
Relationships: Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	lean on me

Yuni never forgot his childhood friend Chika and he never stopped wanting to prove himself to him either. They had their differences now and Haijima was sometimes a bit hard to understand, more closed off. 

But Yuni understood his drive for perfection with volleyball and what happened to his teammate at his old school, how his mothers death was hard on him. But he wasn’t ever going to let him experience that again.

At first he was angry that he had excluded him from practice and they didn’t talk to each other for a while but when he found out that Chika was silently believing in him to me the ace. 

His ace.

Chika always made him blush and he couldn’t help it, he was just happy to be the center of his attention for once.

It wasn’t till one night after practice when Yuni saw how tired he was mentally and physically and he found himself brushing his bangs out of the way and gently kissing his forehead.

Leaving Chika blushing instead.

“You don’t have to be perfect, Chika, you don’t have to carry everything on your shoulders. You should learn to lean on me, don’t make yourself sick. I’m always here for you.”

It took Chika a minute to compose himself and smiled back at the now blushing brunette, “Thanks, Yuni.”

And they both walk home in comfortable silence, neither of them unable to stop blushing, they blame it on the cold.


End file.
